Detty A fling in the office
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is one shot smutty detty fanfic as Betty and Daniel are drunk and alone in the offices of mode.


Detty: A fling in the office.

**Hey Detty fans I thought I would give guys something short but sweet but this is very smutty this was inspired by Crimes of Fashion and Filing for the enemy :)Oh about Detty Bold and Beauty next chapter will be up tomorrow because this is to be finished first :)**

_11:00pm Mode offices_

It was late in the offices of MODE everything was close up for the night since everyone was downstairs at MEADE banquet hall as everyone was having a great time, Then the elevator doors open to the office of MODE as both drunk Daniel and Betty fell on floor as they laughed their heads off. They went to Mode to call themselves a cab to get them both home since they were both plastered,

Then Daniel slowly got up from the floor as he help Betty up to her she squealed,

"Oooo, opsy, Daisy."

Daniel chuckled surprised how plastered Betty was then he told her, "Betty, I wished could get drunk with me more often."

Betty giggled, "Me too"

Then Betty slipped into Daniel's arms, without thinking Betty kissed Daniel right lips for quick second then pulled away, and said,

"Oh I am sorry Daniel."

Daniel said, "I am not."

Betty eyes popped out her sockets turned to Daniel said, "You're not"

"Well, Betty to be honest with you I always wondered, what be like to kiss you." Daniel told Betty

Betty smiled, "Really, Daniel well I guess I thought about too, but I actually went through it hehe."

Daniel smiled, "I am glad you did, but you mind I return the favor."

Daniel slowly pulled Betty up against the walked pulled her back started to stroke her neck with this fingers, as he then lend forward and started to kiss Betty's neck. Betty's whole started to tingle as Daniel's lips reached her neck slowly making a path to cheeks to her lips, then they started to kiss passionately, and intensely . Between breathes they moan and groan like animals then Betty knew this just the start spot for them so while Daniel again start kissing her neck Betty told Daniel,

"Daniel"

"Betty"

"Um I really like to keep this going but I think we should find a more private place." Betty said

Daniel replied, "Well, I am sorry but I almost every spot as camera so um where do you have in mind that is private."

Then light bulb shine on Betty's head as she had the prefect place in mind for them to be "Alone", Betty then pulled Daniel into soft kissed and asked

"Daniel, you trust me?"

Daniel replied, "Yes, of course"

Betty then kissed again, took his hand and said, "follow me."

Daniel then followed betty off to the closet not sure where Betty was taking him he asked, "Betty, where you taking me, and why are we in the closet."

" Like I said Daniel trust me."

Then Daniel and Betty stood in front of this show compartment as Betty pulled a stale a the compartment open up as a door, Daniel stood in shook then look at Betty then he asked,

"What is down there?"

Betty grabbed Daniel's hand and said, "Follow me and you'll find out."

Without saying another Betty lead down into Fey Summer's Secret Sex Room. Daniel couldn't believe this room even existed then he asked Betty,

"How did find this room?"

Betty slowly moving towards Daniel and told him, "Actually Amanda show me this room."

Daniel asked, "And whose room is this?"

"Your Father's and Fey's secret sex room." Betty said

"No way, So how long have you know about this room Betty, why didn't tell me about it?"

"Well, Daniel, the topic of this room never came up till now."

Daniel pulling Betty closer into his arm as he said, "Well, then we should make this room into your own."

Betty smiled as she kissed him soft then said, "I was thinking the exact the same thing."

"Good, now why don't give me the tour?" Daniel suggested

"Ok, but I am going to skipped to bed if you don't mind." Betty said

Daniel replied, "I don't mind at all."

Then Betty lead Daniel to bedroom, as they stood in front of bed a across from another, it seem everything was so silent it was just them, before starting Betty said,

"I can't believe this happening it all seems like a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

Daniel stroking Betty hair as he told Betty,

"Betty, there no need to worry, I love you, and promise you if this dream I will never let you wake up."

Then Daniel took hand lift Betty chin to make her look into blue gazing eyes, taking her glasses off, stroking her face he continued,

"But if this dream, it is real."

Then slowly as one Daniel and Betty share a kiss with innermost love and passion that has been tuck inside them for three years and began to start to become as they made love for the first time knowing this would be the start of great love they could have imagine knowing this was more than just a fling in the office but true love.


End file.
